Esa Cosa de Adultos que Hacemos
by ididntmeanyou
Summary: "-Muy bien- admite Santana. "entonces no somos lo suficientemente maduras para comer en restaurantes de lujo como éste".


Santana no puede dejar de sonreír cuando Brittany abre la puerta del pasajero para ella.

"Si tus padres van a darnos certificados de regalo para restaurantes ostentosos cada vez que cuidemos a la chiquilla definitivamente deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo," dice, aceptando la mano de Brittany mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie. "deberíamos decirles que vayan en un crucero a las Bahamas por dos semanas o algo."

Brittany ríe cerrando la puerta atrás de Santana y presionando el botón en su llavero activando la alarma. "Creo que solo nos lo dieron porque Papá lo ganó en un concurso en el trabajo. Y ¿realmente quieres cuidarla por tanto tiempo?"

Santana se encoge de hombros. "Siempre podríamos encerrarla en su habitación y pasar comida bajo la puerta mientras vemos televisión y jugamos a la casita." Sus mejillas se tornan un poco calientes a la ultima sugerencia, pero no trata de cubrir sus pistas. De todas formas ella entiende que Brittany sabe lo mucho que disfruta de _ellas siendo ellas_.

Efectivamente, Brittany sonríe y le da a la mano de Santana un pequeño apretón mientras la guía hacia la acera. "Está bien" le dice simplemente, robando un vistazo apreciativo en el cielo de la tarde, fusionándose de rojo a través de gradientes de color púrpura, una mancha de vino en la vasto lienzo celeste. Las primeras estrellas cuelgan en el horizonte, apenas visibles por encima de las luces de la ciudad. Brittany abre la puerta para Santana y otra pareja que se dirige hacia fuera. Usualmente, Santana estaría totalmente en contra de conducir por treinta minutos solo para conseguir comida italiana, —¿por qué molestarse en aventurarse a otros lugares cuando Lima sirve tan bien en ese sentido? — Pero esta noche se siente feliz sólo por la emoción de hacer algo nuevo.

El viaje con Brittany fue demasiado corto; cantaron junto a la lista de Motown en el iPod de Santana y hablaron de gente de la escuela y los reality shows y el hecho que Facebook hoy sugirió que Brittany se convirtiera en fan del Kama Sutra para lesbianas basándose en la configuración de su perfil.

Ahora que están en Findlay, Santana siente el cosquilleo de la novedad de su entorno y estar fuera de casa, vestida con ropa elegante con Brittany. Entran al restaurante para encontrarlo poco iluminado y elegante, decorado con muebles modernos y manteles blancos prístinos. Normalmente un lugar de moda como éste estaría significativamente fuera de su rango de precio, pero con el certificado de regalo de los padres de Brittany guardado con toda seguridad en su bolso, pueden pedir más o menos lo que quieran sin preocuparse por todos los altos precios listados en el menú.

El anfitrión saluda a Brittany y Santana apenas llegan, y, después de confirmar una mesa para dos, las guía más allá del bar y un pequeño tramo de escaleras hasta el comedor sentándolas con vista a la gran ventana frontal, a través de la cual el nombre del restaurante se lee al revés prometiéndoles que un camarero va a estar pronto con ellas y enciende la vela en el centro de la mesa antes de salir dejándolas solas. Una emoción se inicia en el pecho de Santana, aunque no sabe por qué.

Otras parejas cenan a su alrededor, todos veinteañeros y treintañeros en trajes oscuros y suéteres de cachemira.

"day-um" Murmura Brittany mirando alrededor a los otros clientes.

"Lo sé," Santana coincide.

"Me siento como un agente secreto — cómo si estuviéramos de incognitos, entonces estamos aquí e igualmente, se supone que no deberíamos estarlo" Brittany elabora.

"Entonces ahora somos Señora y Señora Smith, huh? Sonríe Santana, frotando su tobillo contra el de Brittany bajo la mesa.

"¿Qué? San, sabes que no me gusta Matrix," Brittany dice inexpresivamente arrugando el ceño de esa manera tan adorable Santana no puede manejar.

En el momento en que Santana está a punto de inclinarse sobre la mesa y darle un beso a Brittany, su mesero llega con una botella de vino, sosteniéndola de la misma manera que un doctor sostendría a un recién nacido mostrándoselo a su madre, con cuidado sosteniendo su cuello.

"¿Podría interesarles, damas, nuestro vino de la tarde, un Guigal Cote Rotie Brune et Blonde de 2003?", Dice, sosteniendo la botella para que puedan examinar, como si solo mirar la bebida les ayudará a hacer su elección.

Es la primera vez que un mesero les ha preguntado a Brittany y Santana si les gustaría vino en alguna de sus citas.

Brittany se ríe. "Bueno, nos encantaría un poco…." Dice ella, sus orejas tornándose un poco rosa.

"… Pero tenemos dieciocho años," Santana continúa.

El mesero sonríe. "Bueno, tal vez en tres años," dice. "¿Entonces podría traerles algo más para beber?"

"Tendré una Coca-Cola"

"Un Doctor Pepper para mi, por favor."

El mesero asiente "Se las traeré enseguida señoritas," y se retira hacia la cocina.

Tan pronto él se va, Brittany tiene una mirada astuta en su cara. "¿Crees que habría caído si tratábamos nuestras identificaciones falsas?" Susurra.

"No sé," Dice Santana. Frunce el seño "Sería extraño comprar buen vino con esas patéticas identificaciones que Puck consiguió para nosotras de su porquería de amigo del reformatorio, ¿no?"

Brittany se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez. La mía parece la de Barbie"

Santana retuerce los ojos. "La mía parece Lisa Ling. Juro por Dios, Puck no sabe la diferencia entre Asiáticos y Latinos."

Ambas ríen, estableciéndose en un silencio dulce y feliz. Brittany toma la mano de Santana al otro lado de la mesa jugando con sus nudillos suavemente presionándolos como si fueran teclas de piano. Mira a Santana a través de la luz de las velas, con una expresión de profunda adoración.

Santana casi ronronea, una sonrisa en su voz "Hmmm. ¿Qué?" Dice, aunque está muy segura que ya lo sabe.

La expresión de Brittany no cambia "Estamos haciendo esa _cosa_ de nuevo," dice como un hecho.

"¿Qué _cosa_?"

"la _cosa_ donde ni siquiera miramos el menú porque estamos muy ocupadas mirándonos mutuamente y después el mesero regresa y no estamos listas para ordenar."

Las dos se ríen de eso también.

"Bueno, entonces mejor miremos el menú" Santana dice pensativamente

"Sí, mejor" Brittany concuerda.

Por un minuto completo, ninguna se mueve; solo se miran y miran y miran, asimilándose mutuamente.

Cuando finalmente ven el menú, Santana lo encuentra repleto con el tipo de combinaciones de sabor que no existe en BreadStiX, con carnes asadas en los aperitivos, los acentos de pimienta roja en las pastas, y pequeñas cantidades de romero, salvia, nueces mezcladas en platos al horno y ensaladas, en medio de quesos y puñados de frutos secos como arándanos y uvas pasas doradas.

Honestamente, Santana nuca ha imaginado que la ternera podría saber bien con salsa de albaricoque glaseada o que ambos corazones de alcachofa y los mejillones pueden ir bien con fettuccine; viendo tal variedad de platos desconocidos la pone un poco nerviosa. Mira hacia arriba a Brittany para encontrarla viéndose igualmente intimidada su labio inferior atrapado debajo sus tiendes superiores.

Les toma un segundo darse cuenta que ninguna de ellas sabe muy bien que hacer con el menú —Que tienen dieciocho años y que honestamente no saben si les gusta la comida de adultos. Sus miradas se cruzan.

"¿Qué tal si lo odiamos?" Pregunta Birttany.

"Entonces le diremos a tu mamá y papá que nunca seremos niñeras de nuevo" Dice Santana seriamente.

Y al mismo tiempo estallan en risas.

"Dios, ¡me siento como si tuviera cinco años!" Santana se queja.

"Podemos hacer esto," Birttany le asegura. "Pediremos algo al azar y de esa forma podremos tener una aventura culinaria juntas."

"¿una aventura culinaria?" Santana repite su corazón derritiéndose en su pecho. "Dios, Britt, eres demasiado linda!"

Brittany cierra los ojos y mueve su dedo en círculos sobre el menú. "Pediré… ése!" dice enfáticamente apuntando a un plato al azar sin mirarlo. "¡Oh! Espera," lee "es vino. Olvídalo"

"El universo debe querer realmente que pidamos vino esta noche, Britty"

"Um," Brittany intenta de nuevo. "¡Vale, ese! El cangrejo can-nel-lon-i" concluye.

"Y yo ordenaré ese," dice Santana estirándose a través de la mesa para tocar el menú de Brittany.

Brittany sigue su dedo y lee lo que Santana no puede ver. "la pasta farfalle con champiñones shiitake, tomates secados al sol, nueces de pino, queso pec-algo, espinaca, pimienta roja y aceite de ajo.

"Suena bien"

El mesero no tiene idea de por qué no pueden ocultar sus sonrisas enormes cuando llega el momento de ordenar. Las mira temeroso de su regodeo, y les pregunta si eso es todo antes de recoger sus menús. A medida que se alegan estallan en risas de nuevo.

"Muy bien" admite Santana. "entonces no somos lo suficientemente maduras para comer en restaurantes de lujo como éste".

Brittany pone una cara picara y un acento sofisticado. "No sé a lo que se refiere, Señorita López," dice, casualmente alcanzando detrás de ella para coger algo de la mesa desocupada directamente en su espalda.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunta Santana

"Cogiendo esto," Brittany se ríe presentándole a Santana el menú de niños completo con un mantel para colorear caricaturas, sopa de letras y la lista detallada llena de variantes de macarrones con queso y simples opciones de pizza con queso. "Lo ve ahí atrás y pensé que debía ser una señal de Jesús o Buda o algo"

Santana sonríe. "Dios, yo solía amar estas cosas! Cuando mi mamá y papá me arrastraban a los banquetes del hospital en restaurantes lujosos, estos definitivamente salvaron mi vida," dice con afecto , mirando por encima a las aventuras de Rebanada de Pizza Petey, de su amiga Olivette y su antropomórfica mascota de pimienta, Peppy.

Brittany adopta su sonrisa suave y agradecida, la única que usa cada vez que Santana le revela algo personal.

(Es como si Santana le acabara de dar un regalo.)

"¡Tiene tic-tac-toe!" nota señalándole el juego a Santana al final de la página.

Santana sonríe al mismo tiempo que el mercero se acerca a confirmar si necesitan volver llenar sus bebidas. "Definitivamente cambiaría las ofertas de vino por el menú para niños cualquier día" Santana reflexiona. El mesero toma el vaso vacio de Brittany y después el de Santana.

"Disculpe," Brittany llama la atención, el mesero la mira con ojos brillantes "¿Podríamos conseguir unos lápices de colores?" le pide en un tono serio. El mesero se ve confundido así que ella señala el menú. "¿podríamos conseguir lápices de colores para esto, por favor?" repite.

Santana puede ver que el mesero no puede decidir si Brittany está bromeando o no, así que interviene "ajá, lo que sea que le traen a los niños… si tiene algo. Por favor."

"¿Colores?"

"absolutamente" Brittany dice.

El mesero asiente. "Veré que puedo hacer."

Cinco minutos después, Brittany y Santana tienen colores. Brittany toma el morado y Santana el rojo y colorean a Rebanada de Pizza Petey y la pandilla antes de continuar en un juego de tic-tac-toe. Brittany es una artista increíblemente cuidados del color y aún más cuidadosa de su táctica para tic-tac-toe. Ella y santana se pasan el menú de ida y vuelta Brittany tomándose tres minutos en cada uno de sus turnos para colocar su O en las casillas de la derecha, mientras Santana llena al azar sus X más interesada en Brittany que en el resultado del juego.

"¡Me diste una paliza!" Santana se queja después de que Brittany gana el juego.

"Si, pero te apuesto que ganarías la sopa de letras," Brittany se encoge de hombros.

"¿Ganar? ¿Cómo las sopas de letras son competitivas?" Pregunta Santana.

"Son competitivas en mi familia" Brittany le asegura.

"Britt," Santana hace pucheros, sintiéndose desmoronar por que ridículamente adorable novia es ambas ridícula y adorable.

"Hemos sido excluidos del Olive Garden en Fort Wayne desde que mamá y papá iban empatados por la palabra "uva" en el 2006"

"Eres la persona más linda en el mundo entero. Lo sabes ¿cierto?"

Para el momento en que el mesero regresa con sus entradas, Brittany y Santana han empezado a hacer sus propios bocetos en las márgenes del menú infantil, garabateando sus iniciales en corazones flechados y dibujando caricaturas de gatos y pequeñas bailarinas con flores alredor de rayos de sol.

"Voy a llevar esto a casa y enmarcarlo" Dice Brittany, moviendo el menú fuera del camino para que el mesero pueda poner su cannelloni frente a ella. "Gracias"

El mesero le muestra a Santana su farfalle. "Gracias. Deberíamos pedir menú infantil a todos los restaurantes que visitemos."

(El mesero se retira)

"¡Dios mío! ¡La próxima vez que vamos a BreadStiX deberíamos pedir uno!"

"¡Esa mesera anciana se asustará!"

"No, san, deberíamos hacer un viaje por carretera este verano donde hacemos algo como El Tour del Menú Infantil de los Estados Unidos de América. Podríamos coleccionar un menú infantil de cada estado!"

"Y luego podríamos guardarlos y…" Santana se desvía, no muy segura de lo que podrían hacer con cincuenta menús infantiles.

"Podemos usarlos como manteles en nuestra boda" Brittany aporta.

Santana siente un brote de calor y el amor florece en su pecho. Ella ama cuando Brittany habla de su futuro en cierta forma imprudente, pero de alguna forma cuidadosa. Ama el sonido de las palabras "nuestra boda" hablada de los hermosos labios de Brittany.

Sobre todo, ella solamente ama a Brittany, en serio.

"Eso sería maravilloso" dice

"Nadie lo entendería" Brittany asevera sonriendo como si la confusión sería un beneficio en lugar de un inconveniente.

(Para ellas, lo sería)

Santana le da un mordisco a su pasta, tomando uno de los corbatines y una rebanada de pimienta en el tenedor para probar el calor contra su lengua — Lo suficientemente frio para comer. "No creo que odie esto" Santana anuncia, continuando su comida.

"¿Ves? Podemos ser adultas" Brittany asiente, tratando de tomar un bocado de su propio plato, estirando su mano izquierda al otro lado de la mesa para entrelazar con la mano derecha de Santana, tentiendo en cuenta de no mover la vela o regar sus gaseosas. Roza su pulgar sobre los huesos de la mano de santana, gentil y prometedoramente.

"Definitivamente podemos ser adultas" Repite Santana pensando, creyendo y viéndolo todo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Traducción de la historia "That Growing Up Thing That We Do" original de JJ en themostrandomfandom en tumblr. Gracias a ella por permitirme el honor de trabajar en su historia.

Si les gusta dejenmelo saber para trabajar en traducir otras de sus Historias.


End file.
